


Another Love

by Blurryface13



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface13/pseuds/Blurryface13
Summary: "Sadece gitti.Neden bana söylemedi?Ve bu gece nereye gideceğim?Bu başıma gelmiyor.Bu başıma geliyor olamaz.Tek kelime etmedi.Sadece gitti."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooniallight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniallight/gifts).



Last To Know - Three Days Grace

Sabah, saat 7.30'u gösterdiğinde, alarmın çalışı onu uyandırmıştı. Gözlerini aralamadan elini iki kişilik yatağın yan tarafına, sevgilisinin olduğu yere uzattı. Sevgilisi Felix, olması gereken yerde yoktu. Gözlerini araladı ve yatakta tek dirseğine güç vererek banyodan su sesi gelip gelmediğini dinlemeye çalıştı. Fakat, her sabah olduğu gibi bu sabahta kalktığı ilk 5-10 dakikalık süre içerisinde kulakları uğulduyordu. Bunu artık pek kafaya takmasada nedeninin ya her sabah birisinin ona en içten dileklerini sunduğunu ya da bu olayın genetik olduğunu düşünüyordu. Her ne kadar ikinci seçenek doğru olan olsada, ilk seçenek Felix'i güldürdüğü için ilk seçeneği daha çok severdi. Hatta kendisine bile komik gelirdi.  
Mutfaktan çıkıp salona girdiğinde bunları düşünüyordu. Felix hiçbir odada veya bahçe de yoktu. Evleri iki katlı, sevimli, fazla büyük olmayan bir evdi. Tam tek çocuklu bir aileye göreydi. Tıpkı kendi planladıkları gelecek gibi.  
Henüz kendisi 21, Felix 27 yaşında olmasına rağmen, gelecek planlarını kurmuşlardı. Aralarındaki yaş farkı, bazıları için gerçekten büyüktü, fakat Felix bunun önemli olmadığını söylemişti ona. Onun, tam istediği gibi bir kız olduğunu ve ondan asla vazgeçmeyeceğini söylemişti.  
Koltukta oturmuş salonu incelerken masanın üstünde duran kağıdı fark etti. Bu kağıt bir zarftı ve fatura olamayacak kadar renkli bir kağıttan yapılmıştı. Arkasında 'Regina'ya' yazıyordu. Genç kız içindeki şüphe ve korkuyla zarfı kavrayıp az önce oturduğu koltuğa geri döndü. Yavaşça zarfın ağzını araladı ve içinden çıkan eskitilmiş kağıdı aldı.  
"Regina,  
Beni bilirsin, bu tip şeylere başlamak konusunda iyi değilimdir. (Evet bilirim. Her mektubunu ve dilekçeni bana yazdırırdın.) Fakat bu en kötüsü olacak. Çünkü hem mektuba, hemde şuanki konuya girmekte iyi değilim.  
Beni seviyorsun. Ben gerçekten, çok teşekkür ederim. Yıllardır benimlesin, sayısız anılarımız, sayısız hikayelerimiz oldu. Ve seninle tanıştığım için asla pişman değilim. Umarım sende değilsindir veya pişman olmazsın.  
(Bu neden bir elveda yazısını andırıypr sevgilim?)  
Seninle bu konuyu yüz yüze konuşamayacak kadar  yüzsüzüm. Evet inkar etmeyeceğim. Gerçekten hem yüzsüz hem de pisliğin tekiyim. Çok özür dilerim.  
(Hayır Felix. Hayır, hayır, hayır. Lütfen. Düşündüğüm şeyi yapmamış ol. Yalvarırım.)  
Regina ben, ben başkasını gördüm. Bir kız, sokakta yürüyordu ve çok güzledi. Çok özür dilerim Regina. Sana hissettiğim duyguları ona da hissetmeye başladığımı fark ettim. Sonra gidip ona çarptım. Çünkü, onunla tanışmalıyım diye düşündüm.  
Regina, aşkına karşılık veremeyen aşağılık herifin teki olduğum için çok özür dilerim.  
Seni seviyordum, Felix."

Elindeki kağıt yavaşça yere düştü genç kızın. Ve sonra kendiside koltuğa uzanıp hıçkırıklarla ağlamaya başladı. Geleceğini kaybeden biriydi o da artık. Tıpkı genç oğlan gibi.

                                 *** 

Güneşin ışıklarını suratına vuruşundan rahatsızlık duyan genç adam saate baktı. Saat 10.30'du. Dağınıkça yattığı yataktan, toparlanarak kalktı. Yan tarafında sevgilisi yoktu.  
(Tabi olmaz seni saftirik. Onun işi var. Senin aksine.)  
Kafasını olumsuz anlamda salladı, gerçekler onu rahatsız ediyordu. Gerçeği kabullenmeyi sevmeyem bir yapısı vardı. Yalanlarla yaşamazdı ama gerçekleri sevmezdide. Gerçeklerden kaçardı bir bakıma.  
Mutfaktan çıktığında karnını ovuşturdu. Genelde sevgilisi Sophia, çıkmadan bir şeyler hazırlar veya hazırlamalık bir şeyler bırakırdı tezgahın üstüne. Fakat bugün, diğer günlerin aksine hiçbir şey yapmamıştı, sadece gitmişti...  
Her şeye rağmen genç adam kendi yemeğini kendi hazırlamış ve kendi yemeğinden de, omletinden de, çok memnun kalmıştı.  
(Sophia gelince ona da bir tane yaparım, kim yeteneksizmiş görür.)  
Telefonunu alıp arkadaşı Niall'ı aramak için masaya doğru yöneldiğinde dikkatini renkli bir zarf çekti. Fatura olamayacak kadar renkliydi. Üstünde 'Liam'a' yazıyordu. Genç adam hem telefonunu hem de zarfı aldı. Önce telefonundan arkadaşını aradı ve en geç 15 dakika içinde burada olması gerektiğini söyleyip kapattı.  
Normal bir insan bunu çok kaba bulurdu fakat o, bazen üşenirdi işte. Konuşmaya bile. Üşenmediği, üşenemediği tek kişi sevgilisiydi, hayatının aşkı. Onu gerçekten seviyordu. Onsuz, dünyası dönmez, güneşi parlamazdı. Onsuz nefes alamazdı. Ama ona sahipti ve o, onu asla bırakmayacaktı. Buna o kadar çok inanıyordu ki, bunun gerçek olduğunu zannediyordu genç adam.  
Telefonu önündeki sehpaya bıraktı ve yan tarafına koyduğu zarfı kavradı. Elleri zarfın ağzında gezdi ve yavaşça açtı.  
"Liam,  
Ben, beni gerçekten bu kadar çok sevdiğin için teşekkür ederim. Gerçekten. Beni, kendimi sevdiğimden daha fazla seviyorsun. (Elbetteki seviyorum bebeğim. Seni çok seviyorum.)  
Bunca zaman boyunca, onca yaşanmışlığı tabiki hiçe saymayacağım. Sen benim en güzel anımsın, Liam. Fakat bilirsin, anılar, geçmişte yaşanmış veya yaşamış olanlardır. (Bu mektubu sevmeyeceğimi hissediyorum Sophia. Neden veda mektubu yazar gibisin? )  
Tüm bunları seninle yüz yüze konuşacak kadar cesur olamadığım için çok özür dilerim. Fakat senin gözlerinin içine bakarken bu konuşmayı yapamam. Senin gözlerinin içine bakarken, başkasını seviyorum, diyemem.  
(Sophia, hayır. Lütfen bana bunu yapma Sophia. Sensiz ben yapamam.)  
Liam, ben başkasına, sana beslediğim duyguları, hatta daha güçlülerini beslediğimi hissettim.  
Sana şunu söyleyebilirim ki,kimse vazgeçilmez değil. Benden bir gün vazgeçeceksin ve hayatının gerçek aşkını bulacaksın.  
Seni gerçekten seviyordum. Sophia."  
Genç adam, ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde duruyordu. Mektup elindeydi. Ama dünyası dönmüyordu, güneşi parlamıyordu, nefes alamıyordu.  
Arkadaşı gelene kadar, sadece öyle durdu. Fakat arkadaşı gelince patladı. Ne evi kırıp dökt, ne kendine zarar verdi. Genç adam sadece ağladı. Kalbi kırılan her insan gibi.


	2. Episode - 1 ↯ Acquaintance ↯

"Birinin onu durdurması gerek."

"Bu kaçıncı bardak?"

"Cidden ona dur demeliyiz. Hayatının sonu gibi davranıyor."

"Biraz daha içerse öyle olacak zaten."

"Harry, o zaman durdur onu."

"Sen delirdin mi? Şişeyi kafamda parçalar."

"Evet geçen sefer bana yapmaya çalıştığı gibi."

Hiçbirini duymak istemiyordum. Hepsi, hepsi bana onu hatırlatıyordu. İşte. Yine oldu. Onu düşünmemeye çalışırken bile onu düşünüyorum. Tutulası ve asla bırakılmayası elleri, güzel gözleri, cenetten kopup gelen kahkahası, dudakları, benim olduğunu sanmıştım. Meğerse başkasına aitmiş. Başka bir erkeğe. Benden başka birisi, başka bir erkek, şimdi ona sarılıyor, onu öpüyor veya asla kıyamadığım şeyleri ona yapıyor olabilir.

Bu benim başıma geliyor olamaz. O bize bunu yapmaz. Geri gelecektir. Elbette. Beni ne kadar sevdiğin hatırlayacaktır. Geçici hevesler edinmiş ama onların geçici olduğunu anladığında bana geri dönecek. Bana sıkı sıkı sarılacak. Minik ellerinin tam anlamıyla saramadığı bedenimi yine sarmaya çalışacak. Geri gelecek.

Bensiz yapamaz ki o. Yaşayamaz bensiz.

O bensiz- 

O bensiz yapıyor. Hatta işleri iyi idare ediyor. O bensiz, çok iyi. Eğer kötü olsaydı dönerdi. Ama dönmedi. Çünkü bensiz daha iyi. Bensiz daha mutlu. O herif, ona benim veremediklerimi veriyor. O herif ona benden daha iyi bakıyor.

 

"Niall?" Dedi şaşkınlıkla Ruby. Ve Niall da aynı şaşkınlıkla karşılık verdi ona.

Niall ve Ruby, lisede çok iyi arkadaşlardı. Hatta yıllıkta, en iyi arkadaşlar köşesinde en başta onların resmi vardı. Fakat zaman acımasızdı. Farklı üniversiteler, farklı şehirler derken unutuldular. Ama yıllardan sonra, kusanlar, hunharca yiyişenler, içki içip çoktan kafayı bulmuş olan onlarca insanın arasında yine kavuşmuştu eski arkadaşlar.

Kısa bir hasret gidermenin ardından Ruby, onun burada ne aradığını sordu. Niall bu tip yerleri pek sevmezdi. En azından Niall'ı bıraktığında öyleydi. 

"Dostumun sevgilisi, eski sevgilisi, bir şerefsizle kaçıp gitmiş. Ve o hâlâ bunu atlatamadı." Ruby şaşırdı. Çünkü kardeşi diye saydığı dostuda şuanda aynı dertten kör kütük sarhoştu.

"Kaç gün oldu gideli?" Diye sordu merakka Ruby. Niall, onun bu merakına anlam veremesede, onun sorusunu cevapsız bırakmadı.

"13. gün bugün. Neden sordun?" Ruby şaşkınlıkla ona baktı.

"Niall, burada bir dostum var. Şuan şu tarafta içiyor. Sevgilisi onu 13 gün önce terk etti ve gitti." 

"Yani sen diyorsun ki..." dedi Niall. Onunda üstüne büyük şaşkınlık bulutu çöktü. Ruby ise sadece kafasını olumlu anlamakla yetindi.

Niall ve Ruby derin düşüncelere dalmış arkadaşlarını izlerlerken aniden Niall irkildi.

"Aklıma bir fikir geldi..."

 

Nasıl giderdi hâlâ aklım almıyor. Beni nasıl bırakır?  Bensiz yaşayamayacağını söyleyen adam, karşıma çıkma, yüz yüze konuşma gereği duymadan aptal bir kağıt parçasıyla, onca yılı hiçe sayıp gitmişti. Tüm arkadaşlarını, ailesini ve beni ardında bırakıp gitmişti. Tam 13 gündür onsuz uyanıyordum.

Arkasına bakmamıştı. Elveda dememişti. Sadece, gitmişti işte. O kızı alıp gitmişti.

Sahi, acaba kız gerçektende güzel miydi? Onu gerçekten seviyor muydu?

Adımı unutacak kadar içmiştim. Adımı unutmuştum ama onu unutamamıştım. Onu unutamazdım. Nasıl unutabilirim ki? Onun yerine başkasını koyamazdım. Lanet olsun onsuz yapamazdım.

Bir içki daha istedim. Barmen dik dik baktı fakat içkiyi önüme koydu  ardından arkasını döndü.

İçkiyi elime alamadan Ruby kaptı ve

"Bu kadar yeter. Seni biriyle tanıştıracağım." Dedi.

En son istediğim şey birisiyle tanışmak, hayatıma yeni birilerini katmaktı. Yeterince insan vardı hayatımda.

"Ruby, kimseyle tanışmak istemiyorum. İçkiyi ver sadece. Lütfen. Buna ihtiyacım var." İçkiye uzandım fakat daha geri çekti ve kafasına dikti.

"İhtitacın olan şey yeni insanlar görmek. Yeni insanlar tanımak. Karaciğerini iflas ettirmek değil, Regina. Ayağa kalk ve düş önüme. Hemen."

Sinirle atağa kalktık ve onun omzundan tutunarak ilerlemeye başladım. Beynim zonkluyordu. 

5 erkeğin olduğu bir masanın önünde durduk. Hiçbirini tam anlamıyla süzmemiştim. Sadece hiçbirinin ayağında topuklu yoktu ve pantolonları uzundu. Ve bu bana onların erkek olduğunu düşündürdü. Birinin pantolonu siyahtı. Biraz daha kafamı kaldırdığımda tişörtünün ve bilekliğininde simsiyah olduğunu fark ettim. Gerçekten yasta görünüyordu. Kafamı biraz daha kaldırdığımda... ihaneti hissettim. Felix'e karşı beslediğim duyguların bana ihanetini. Tapılası bir suratı vardı.

Saçları, insanın ellerini içine daldırıp saatlerce karıştırması için idealdi. Karamel rengini andırıyordu. Aslına bakılırsa tam seçemiyordum çünkü bardaki ışıklar çok loştu. Burnu, sevimliliğin burun bulmuş haliydi. Gözlerinin altı çökmüştü ama buna rağmen mükemmel rengi belli oluyordu. Kahverengi göz bir insana en fazla bu kadar yakışabilirdi herhalde. Dudakları pembeydi. Sanki rujlu gibi. İnsanın her dakika öpesi geliyordu. Veya dudaklarına yapışıp asla bırakmayası. Sakalları yeni yeni çıkmaya başlamıştı. Siyahlar içinde, sevimli suratı daha çok 'kötü çocuk' imajını kayıyordu. 

Aniden karnıma yediğim dirsekle iki büklüm oldum. Ruby, gerçektten eli ağır bir kızdır. Hızla doğrulduğumda, çakma sarışın çocuğun O'nunla beraber ayağa kalktığını fark ettim.

Ruby gülümseyerek, "Regina bu Niall, Niall bu Regina. Ve Liam bu Regina. Regina bu da Liam." Diyere bizi tanıştırdı. Önce Niall denen çakma sarışın ile tokalaştım. Ardından Liam'a elimi uzattığımda bana bakıyordu. Öyle derin, anlamlı ve duyguluydu ki...

 

Liam

 

Nefes alış-verişlerimin hızlandığını hissedebiliyordum. Elini bana uzatmıştı ama ona dokunmaya hazır değildim. O çok, çok güzeldi. Bilmiyorum. Bu doğru değildi. Hayatımın aşkı Sophia'ydı. Ondan başkası olamazdı. Olmamalıydı. Hızla elini sıkıp bıraktım. 

Sarhoştu, bu çok belliydi. Tam bir yere odaklanamıyor, sürekli sallanıyordu. Benimden ondan pek bir farkım yoktu aslında. Belki Sophia haklıydı. Başka birinş bulmalı ve onu unutmalıydım. Sonuçta o gitmişti. Sonsuza dek, gerçek aşkıylaydı. Gerçekten sevdiği biriyle. 

Düşğncelerimi bölen Niall'ın beni iterek dışarı çıkarmasıydı. Bardan dışarı çıkınca aniden suratıma vuran serinlik ile üşüdüğümü fark ettim. Niall suratıma ceketimi fırlattığında düşürmemek için büyük bir çaba sarf ettim çünkü gerçekten beynim işlevini yitirmişti.

 

Regina

 

Kendine gel, Regina. Felix'i unutamazsın. Felix senğn gerçek aşkın. Daha gideli 13 gün oldu. Ondan bu kadar çabuk vazgeçemezsin. Ama o geçmişti... Acı gerçek suratıma bir tokat gibi çarptığında suratımı buruşturdum. Ölüm sessizliği sürerken arabaya bindik. Ben ve Liam arkaya geçmiştik. Niall ve Ruby ise öndeydi. 

İçkinin ağırlıpı yerini uykuya bırakırken düşünmeden konuştum.

"Omzuna yaslanabilir miyim?"

"Tabiki." Dedi. Sesi kadife gibiydi. Biraz pürüzlüydü. Fakat mükemmeldi.

Kafamı omzuna koyduğumda gözüme boynundaki Batman simgeli kolye çarptı.

"Batman mi seviyorsun?" Diye sordum.

"En sevdiğim." Dedi gülümsediğini hissederken kafamın güzelliğinin verdiği yetkiyle kollarımı beline doladım.

"Sen Batman sevmez misin yoksa?" Diye şüpheyle sordu.

"Pek sevmem," dedim ve biraz yayılıp kafamı iyice boynuna gömdüm. Mükemmel kokusunu burnuma derin derin çekerken cevap verdim. "Ben Kaptan Amerika'nın tarafındayım." Kıkırtısını duydum. Ardından gözlerim ağırlaştı ve boşluğa düştüm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -All the love A.


	3. Episode - 2 ↯ The Wrong Choice ↯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

"Çocuklar, sizce onları uyandırmalı mıyız?"

"Bilmiyorum böyle çok tatlılar aslında."

"Yani evet. Ama Regina kızmasın?"

"Neden kızsın ki?"

"Dostum... Sence?"

"Yani evet ama..."

"Eğer biraz daha konuşursanız yemin ederim hepinizi bir odaya kapatır ve..."

Bu kadar gürültüde uyumayı bırakın, dinlenemezdiniz bile.

Yumuşak bir yastık yerine kaslı bir gövde hissettiğimde şüphelenmeliydim aslında. Ama sesimi çıkarmak istemedim. Rahattım. Fakat sürekli birileri fısıltı halinde konuşuyordu.

Gözlerimi sinirin getirdiği bir hızla açtım ve yattığım gövdeden doğruldum. Sadece Ruby ve Niall'ı tanıdığım gerçeğini göz ardı ederek "Uyumaya çalışıyorum. Tek isteğim birazcık uyku. Lütfen!" Diye hafif yüksek sesle onlara yalvardım. 

"Aaa, şey. Pekala. Tamam. O zaman biz aşağı inelim, olur mu Lou?"

"Tamam hadi inelim çocuklar. Size iyi uykular."

Kapıyı kapattıklarında derin bir nefes alıp kafamı yastığa geri koydum. Ama uykum açılmıştı.

"Günaydın." Diye boğuk bir sesle konuştum. Ve Liam da karşılık verdi.

"Dün gece... Olanları hatırlıyor musun?" Diye sordu. 

"Tabiki," dedi ve kıkırdadım. "Güzel bir geceydi Batman. Sağol."

"Her zaman, Bayan Amerika." Kıkırdadım ve "Bayan Amerika, ha? Sevdim bunu." Diye karşılık verdim. Üzerimde sadece iç çamaşırlarımın olmasını umursamadan yataktan kalktım.

"Lee, dün ki kıyafetlerim hiç rahat değilde, eğer sorun olmazsa..."

"Hepsi senindir." Dedi dolabın kapağını açarken. Kıkırdadım ve ona teşekkür ederek tişört bakmaya başladım. Ağırlıklı Batman tişörtleri vardı. Ve bende bir tanesi askısıyla beraber dolaptan çıkartıp "Bunu giyebilir miyim?" Diye masumca sordum. Liam çoktan giyinmiş beni izliyordu.

"Elbette. Dediğim gibi hepsi senindir." Gülümseyerek ona sarıldım.

Ailem, zengin ve soğuktu. Dadıların ciddiyetiyle büyümüş bir kızdım. Sevgiye muhtaç, acınası bir kız. Okula başladığım ilk sene babam benle çok ilgiliydi. Hatta ortaokulu bitimine kadar babam bana çok ilgi göstermişti. Annem ise 'ilgi kızları şımartır.' ilkesinden vazgeçmemiş bana daima mesafeli bir sevgi beslemişti.

Liseye geçince babam, artık başka insanlarla tanışmam gerektiğinş söyledi. O zaman tanıştığım bir çocul vardı. Adı sanırım Peter'dı. Hatta Felix ile tanışmamızı sağlayanda O'ydu. Uzun süre beraber takılmıştık fakat sonra, birine aşık oldu. Ve bizi bıraktı. İkimiz, Felix ile beraber takılmaya başladık. Ve bizim hikayemiz böyle başladı.

Hiç abim olmamıştı. Hep istemiştim ama hiç sahio olamamıştım. Karşıma Peter çıkınca tamam demiştim. O benim abim işte. Fakat şimdi Liam'a bakıyordumda, gerçekten, o benim abim olabilecek yegane insandı. O tek ve özeldi. Korumacıydı. Ondan etkileniyordum, evet bunu yalanlamayacağım. Ama Felix'e ihanet edemezdim. O geri gelecekti. Ve bana sıkı sıkı sarılacaktı. Ardından Liam'a beni tehlikelerden koruduğu için teşekkür edecekti. Evet. Böyle olmalıydı.

Aşağı indiğimizde, herkes salondaydı.

"Ee," dedi Ruby. "Aranız nasıl? İlk günden anlaşabildiniz mi?" Diye sordu. Kıkırdayarak Liam'ın beline kolumu doladım ve "O benim için mükemmel bir abi olacak. Buna inanıyorum." Dedim. Ardından ona sıkıca sarıldım. Başta pek karşılık vermesede sonunda sıkıca sarıldı. Ardından mutfağa geçtik. Yemek henüz hazır değildi. Liam'a baktım ve "Hadi yemek hazırlayalım!" Dedim.

Liam 

"O benim için mükemmel bir abi olacak. Buna inanıyorum." 

Sanki birisi eşşek şakası yapıyormuş gibi. Mükemmel Abi... 

Bana sarılışını hâlâ hissedebiliyorum. Sanki en soğuk günde ortaya çıkan ve içimi ısıtan bir güneş gibi. 

Tamam evet Sophia'dan ne çabuk vazgeçtim. Değil mi? Ama dün gece yaşananlar... hâlâ her karesi aklımdaydı. Beni ona bağlayan her şey, o gece de gizliydi. 

Özenle yumurtaları çırparken, bir yandan da 'Where Are Ü Now' mırıldanıyordu. Telefonumu karıştırıp, söylediği şarkıyı ararken ona yakalandım.

"Regina hanım burada saçını süpürge etsin. Gecesini gündüzübe katıp, canla başla yemek yapsın, kahvaltı hazırlasın. Liam Bey telefonuyla uğraşsın. Oh ne ala memleket! Yok öyle bir dünya. Buraya gelip bana yardım edeceksin. Eğer etmezsen..." duraksadı. Bende o sırada şarkıyı başlattım ve ayağa kalkıp ona yaklaştım. "Evet, etmezsem? Ne yaparsın?" Diye fısıldadım dudaklarına doğru. Kaskatı kesilmişti. Dediğin gibi Sophia, hayatımın aşkını bulmam lazım. Ve şuan, emin olamasamda, ona bakıyorum. Aramızda boşluk diye adlandırılabilecek mesefa namına hiçbir şey kalmayana kadar yaklaştım ona. Ellerini omzuma koydu. Beni iteceğini hissettim fakat ellerine güç vermedi. Gözleri,önce tüm suratıma baktı. Aklına kazımak ister gibiydi. Sonra gözleri kapandı. Bir Abi-Kardeşin olamayacağı kadar yakın pozisyondaydık. Ellerimi yavaşça arkasındaki fayansa koyduğumda, tuttuğu nefesini üfledi. Bu gülümsememe neden olurken yavaşça dudaklarımı onunkilere bastırdım. O sırada kapı sertçe açıldı ve duvara çarptı. İşte, tüm büyü bozulmuştu.

Hızla ayrıldık. Regina ufak bir öksürük krizine girip çıktıktan sonra Louis, evet büyüyü bozan pislik herif O'ydu, "Dostum yanık kokusunu almıyor musunuz?" Diye sordu. Regina hızla arkasını döndü. İçinden alev fışkıran tavayı görünce ufak bir çığlık attı. Donup kalmış gibiydi. Ateş daha fazla büyümeden tavanın sapını kavradım ve musluğun altına tuttum.

Regina derin nefesler alıp verirken, içeri Harry'de girdi. Regina'nın bahçeye çıkmasının onun için daha iyi olacağını söyledi ve bizde dışarı çıktık. Kahvaltıyı Harry hazırlayacaktı. 

Louis ve Harry bu aralar çok yakındı. Fazla yakın. Her işi beraber yapıyorlardı. Hatta bir ara 'acaba beraber tuvalete de gidiyorlar mıdır?' diye düşünmeden edemedim.

Bahçeye çıkınca Regina'yı salınacağa oturttum.

"Biz az önce..." dedi. Fakat onu susturup kendime çektim ve sıkıca sarıldım. 

"Ben ateşi görünce çok... çok... Tüm ev yanacak zannettim ve ne yapacağımı bilemedim." Dedi. Onu biraz daha sıkı sardım. Biraz sakinleşince bana baktı ve konuşmaya başladı.

"Bir sevgilim vardı. Mükemmeldik. Harikaydık. Dünyanın en uyumlu çifti bile olabilirdik. Ama o... bir kızı sevdiğine dair bir not bıraktı ve..."

"Gitti." Diye fısıldadım. Her gün, her şehirde bir sürü insan kaçıyordu. Sevdiğiyle beraber. Ve ikimiz, bundan payını almış insanlardık.

"Düşünüyorum da," diye başladım. "Ona hiç mi iyi bakamadım? Beni hiç mi sevmedi? Bana zorla mı katlandı?"

"Geleceğe dair kurduğumuz onca hayali, gerçekten benimsemedi mi? Benle aynı yolda olmaktan, içten içe nefret mi ediyordu?"

Ona baktığımda, sadece havuza gözlerini dikmiş, odaklanmış, bakıyordu.

"Gideli kaç gün oldu?" Diye fısıldadım.

"Kaç gün olusa olsun, inanıyorum. Geri gelecek. Ve bana pişman olduğunu söyleyecek."

"Peki sen, ne yapacaksın?"

"Bilmem. Affederim belki. Peki sen? Yani senin sevgilin... eski sevgilin mi demeliyim?"

"Fark etmez."

"O gideli, ne kadar oldu?"

"14. gün bugün. Kocaman 14 gün." Diye fısıldadım.

"Benimde. Yani Felix gideli. Tam 14 gün." Dedi. Şaşkınlık sesinden akıyordu.

"Giderken ne dedi?" Diye sordum.

"Not bıraktı." Diye fısıldadı. 

"Regina, onlar..."

"Beraber mi kaçmışlar?" Dedi fısıltıyla. Artık sesinde şaşkınlık yoktu. Daha başka bir şey vardı. Ama çözemiyordum.

"Sence geri dönerler mi?" Diye sordu merakla.

"Geri dönse bile, artık hayatımda yeri yok. Başka bir kız var galiba." Dedim. Sonra devam ettim, "Sen? O geri dönerse, yani Felix, gerçekten onu affeder misin?"

Sessizlik giderek derin bir uçuruma dönüşüyordu. Sonunda derin bir nefes alıp verdi.

"Sanırım," tabiki ona geri dönecekti. Sonuçta yıllardır onu tanıyordu, beni değil. Veya başka bir erkek. Mutsuzluğumu saklamak için kafamı eğmiştim fakat anında kafamı, bana göre minik olan, elleriyle çenemden kavrayarak kaldırdı. Ve gülümseyerek bana baktı. "Sanırım, tanımam ve ona karşı tüm duygularımı kesinleştirmem gereken biri var. Yani hayır, pek sanmıyorum. Bu onun kendi seçmiydi..."

"Ve o da yanlış olanı seçti."

Dün Akşam 

Sarsılmanın etkisiyle gözlerimi açtı genç kız. Genç adam ise, bşr meleği uyandırmanın siniriyle tısladı:

"Hay sikeyim." Kız bunu duyunca onun sinirli olduğunu anladı. Belki onun sinirini geçirmek, belkide eğlenmek için, bunu kendisi de bilmiyordu, oyuncu bir hava takındı ve konuştu.

"Bir kız kucağındayken daha terbiyeli olmalısın, Batman." Liam, bu lakabı sevmişti. Ve onun oyuncu halini. Bu yüzden kıkırdadı. Ve ona oyuncu yanını gösterdi, sinirli olmasını engelleyen bir neden kucağındaydı ve o mutluluğa yaklaşıp sinirden uzaklaşmanın en mantıklı seçenek olduğuna karar verdi. Kızın oyuncu tavrını bozmayarak, kendisi de ona katıldı. 

"Emredersiniz, majesteleri." Genç kız, onun kendisine ayak uydurmasını sevmişti.

"İndirebilirsin," dedi. Yük olmak istemiyordu. Devam etti ardından "Kendim yürüyebilirim."

Fakat bu genç adamın bir kulağından girip diğerinden çıktı ve kızı büyük evinin içine kucağında soktu. Regina, hayranlıkla evi incelerken Liam onu indirdi. Ve Regina ilk adımını attığı anda, üç basamaktan oluşan ufak merdiveni görmediği için yere yapıştı. Liam onun kalkmasına ve mavi koltuğa oturmasına yardım etti ardından sesini inceltip onu taklit etti.

"İndirebilirsin. Kendim yürüyebilirim." Ve kız kahkahayı bastı. Genç adam daha önce hiç böyle büyüleyici bir kahkaha duymamıştı. Sophia'dan özür diledi. Çünkü, sadece tek gecede tanıdığı bir kıza, vurulmuş ve tüm aşk acısını unutmuştu.

Tüm gece, sabahın ilk ışıklarına kadar eğlendiler. Önce film izlediler. Ardından arka bahçede çılgınlar gibi eğlenip havuz atladılar. Sonra genç kız, uykusunun onu çağırdığını söyledi oğlana. Oğlan ise "Uykunun çağrısı reddedilemez." Dedi. Ve ıslak kıyafetlerinden kurtulup sadece iç çamaşırlarıyla, derin, kesintisiz bir uykuya daldılar. Sonsuza dek mutlu yaşamayacakları aşikardı, ama mutlu zamanlarını değerlendirmeleri için zamanları vardı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -All the love A.


	4. Episode - 3 ↯ Felix? ↯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it A.

"Şey, Regina, bir şey sorabilir miyim?"

"Tabiki Lou."

"Burada ne arıyoruz? Ve neden sadece ben ve sen buradayız." 

Çilekli milkshakemden bir yudum aldım ve söze başladım.

"Seninle kaynaşmak istiyorum. Bilirsin, işte sıkı arkadaş olmak için."

Tek kaşını kaldırıp bana inanmamış gibi baktı. Benim bir şey söylemeyeceğimi anlayınca omuz silkti. Ardından söze başladım.

"Bilirsin, yaklaşık 4 aydır Liam'ın evine gidiyorum veya o bana geliyor." Başıyla devam etmem için işaret etti.

"Liam'a geldiğim zamanların çoğunda siz de evde oluyorsunuz."

"Ne demek istiyorsun, Regina?" Dedi. Masaya dirsekleriyle dayanmış ciddiyetle bana bana bakıyordu. Bende milkshakem ile oynamayı bıraktım ve onun gözlerinin içine bakıp asıl konuya geldim.

"Sen ve Harry... ne olduğunuzu veya aranızda ne olduğunu biliyorum Lou. Bunu çocukların yanında söylemek istemediğim için seninle özel konuşmak istedim. Nasıl olduğunu bilirsin... Sizin çocukların öyle bir şey yapmayacağını biliyorum ama... kimsenin size 'ibne' gözüyle bakmasını istemiyorum." Bana şaşkınlıkla karışık güvenle baktı.

"Sağol Regina. Ama... nasıl anladın?" Bunu sormasına karşın kıkırdadım.

"Hadi ama! Asıl soru o aptallar hâlâ nasıl anlamadı olmalı. Sen içecek veya yiyecek getirmeye mutfağa gidiyorsun, en geç yarım dakika sonra Harry 'Ben de ona yardım edeyim. Taşıyamabilir.' Tarzında şeylerle peşinden geliyor. Tabi aynı şeyler senin içinde geçerli. Ayrıca, dostum dondurma yerken birbirinize bakışınızı gördüm. Hadi ama! Çocuklar yanınızdayken bu kadar rahat olmayın! Onlardan çekiniyorsanız en azından."

Bana şaşkınca bakıyordu. Sonra kafasını eğip derin bir nefes aldı. Kafasını kaldırdığında gözlerinin dolduğunu fark ettim.

"Tanrım. Siktir. Ben seni ağlatmak için yapmadım..." ayağa kalkıp onun yanındaki sandalyeye oturdum ve ona sıkıca sarıldım.

"Beni ağlatmak için söylemedin biliyorum. Zaten ona ağlamıyorum. Bizim çocuklardan çekinmek canımı acıtıyor. Onların düşüncelerini az çok biliyorum ama yinede..." onun masadaki elini tuttum ve eğdiği kafasını çenesinden kaldırıp bana bakmasını sağladım. 

"Ne olursa olsun, sizin sevginizin büyüklüğü her şeyin üstesinden gelir Lou, buna inanıyorum. Hem onlar öyle insanlar değil Louis. Ben onların içlerini gördüm. Onlar önyargılı değil. Sizi anlayacaklardır."

Gülümseyerek bana baktı ve sıkıca sarıldık.

"Hadi toparla kendini de Liamlara gidelim."

"Birileri biricik sevgilisini özlemiş galiba." Dedi sırıtırken.

"Biz sadece arkadaşız. En azından 'Batman Payne' ilk adımı atacak cesareti bulana kadar öyleyiz."

"Ne kadar kızsal bir düşünce bu böyle." Dedi kafeden çıkarken. Suratımı buruşturdum.

"Haklısın bazen kız gibi düşünüyorum. Kusuruma bakma." Diye dalga geçtim. Ardından arabaya bindik ve evde kopan fırtınadan habersiz güzel bir yolculuk geçirdik.

Zayn, her zamanki park yerinin aksine bir üst sokağa park etmişti arabasını. Arkadaşlarıyla takılmak için Liam'a gitmeye karar vereli yaklaşık iki saat oluyordu. Ayna karşısında fazla zaman geçirmeyi ve kendini seviyordu. Hatta bu, sevmektende öteydi. 

Arabasına doğru ilerlerken karşı kaldırımdaki kafe dikkatini çekti. 'Kafe olmak için fazla arka sokak bir mekan.' Diye düşündü. İçeriye göz gezdirirken tanıdık bir sima gördü. Bu arkadaşı Louis'di. Karşısında bir kız vardı onlar konuşuyordu. Aslında kız konuşuyor ve o dinliyordu. 'Kızlar işte.' Diye geçirdi içinden Zayn. Ama bir yandan da arkadaşının karşısında ki kızın kim olduğunu deli gibi merak ediyordu.

Biraz daha yaklaştığında kız Louis'in yanına geçmiş ve ona sarılmıştı. Zayn şoku atlatmasa da Telefonunu çıkardı ve onları kameraya çekti. Videoya aldı. Karşısındaki kız, Regina'ydı. Zayn kameraya alırken Regina,Louis'in elini tutmuş, ve çenesini kavramıştı. Zayn bu görüntülere daha fazla dayanamadı ve hızla arkadaşının evine sürdü.

Hâlâ inanamıyordu. Liam'a bunu nasıl yaparlardı? Birisi kardeşiydi. Diğeri sevgilisi. Hiç mi utanmıyorlardı? 'Zavallı kardeşim.' Diye düşündü Zayn.

Liam'ın evine gelir gelmez kapıyı kırarcasına çaldı. Kapıyı açan Harry'di. Hızla onu kolundan tutup içeri götürdü. Bu sırada kapıyı kapatmayıda ihmal etmedi. 

Liam'dan diz üstünü istedi. Zayn hâlâ şoktan titriyor sayılırdı. Telefonunu bilgisayara bağladı ve videoyu açmadan önce kısa bir konuşma yaşandı Zayn ve Liam arasında. Harry ise Zayn'in yanında öylece oturmuş Louis'yi düşğnüyordu. Aşk bu, diye geçirdi içinden. Daha yoğun ve güçlü bir duygu olamaz.

"Dostum bak ben... bugün arabayı almak için giderken gördüm bunu ve bilmeye hakkın var diye düşündüm."

"Zayn ne dönüyor burada? Selam vermeyi geçtim nefes bile almadan bizi buraya oturttun. Sorun ne dostum?"

"Adamın ben... çok özür dilerim." Dedi. Ardından videoyu başlattı. Kırılacak tek bir kalp var sanıyordu. Fakat kocaman salonda iki kalbin kırılma sesi yankılandı.

Eve gelip kapıyı çaldığımızda saniyesinde açılmıştı. Bize nefret ile bakan bir Zayn ile karşı karşıyaydık. Louis'ye baktığımda ne olduğunu bilmediğini anladım.

İçeri girdiğimizde gördüğüm görüntü bin kat daha kötüydü. Liam'a kendini sakinleştirmek içşn koltukta otmuş, dern nefesler alıp verirken Harry köşede oturmuş öylece yere bakıyordu. Sanki geleceği batmış gibi. Evet bu bakışı iyi bilirim. Çünkü bende uzun süre ,yaklaşık 14 gün, hayata öyle baktım.

"Hey! Çocuklar neler oluyor?" Diye sordum. Liam hızla ayağa kalktı ve beni sertçe geri itti. Bende arkamdaki duvara yapıştım.

"Soruyor musun?!" Diye bağırdı. Korkuyla ona baktığımda hızla Louis'yi alıp üstüme itti. Ben daha ne olduğunu anlamadan Louis üstümde bana dayanmış bir şekilde duruyordu.

"Çıkmamızı ister misiniz? Sizi yalnız bırakalım mı? Sevişir misiniz? Yoksa sadece bir ön sevişmede bırakır mısınız?"

Louis'yi üstümden nazikçe ittim. Onun aksine sakin bir şekilde sordum.

"Neler oluyor Liam? Sorun ne?" O sırada Zayn bağırdı.

"Sorun ne mi!? Sorun sizsiniz!" Ardından bana diz üstünün ekranını gösterdi. Louis de hemen arkamdaydı. Ekran da Louis'yi yatıştırırken çekilmiş bir video vardı.

Önce kıkırdadım fakat ardından kendimi tutamadım ve kahkaha attım. Sanırım şuan delirmek üzereydim ama gerçekten, hadi ama! Cidden bunu mümkğn olmasını nasıl beklerler?

Harry bana baktı. Gözlerinşn içinde en az acı kadar nefrette göze batıyordu.

"Siz, siz gerçekten Louis ve benim olabileceğimizi düşündünüz mü?" Diye bir soru yönelttim. Ve kendimi Harry'nin nefretini üstüme kusmasına izin verirken buldum.

"Düşünmek mi? Gerçek işte! Bu gerçek! Sizi lanet olasılar yaptınız değil mi? Birlikte oldunuz! Ve hatta birliktesiniz! Seni küçük sürtük! Liam'ın kalp kırıklığını onar diye seni aramıza aldık ama sen-"

"Harry yeter! Sus!" Onu durduran Louis oldu. Bense sadece... yapmadığım, gerçekte olmayan bir şey için suçlanmanın, sürtük yerine konulmanın verdiği o duyguyu sindirmeye çalışıyordum.

Kapı çalmıştı. İçeri Niall ve Ruby el ele geldi. Yüzlerindeki gülümseme anında soldu. Fakat Liam bana bağırırken hiçbirinin önemi yoktu.

"Biliyor musun? Sen hayatımda gördüğüm en yüzsüz, en onursunuz ve en gurursuz insansın!" Ve sonra Louis ona bir yumruk attı. Herkes susyordu. Kimse konuşmuyordu. Sadece kısa bir sürede dünyamın merkezine oturan o adamın gözünde ne olduğumu öğrenince, yapacak başka bir şey bulamıyordum.

Felix'i çok özlüyordum. O asla böyle davranmazdı. Bana güvenirdi. Beni böyle bir durumda görse açıklamamı dinlerdi. Ona olan sevgimden bir an bile şüphe etmezdi. Çünk o beni gerçekten seviyordu.  
Belki de gerçekten geri dönerdi? Hâlâ bir umut var mıydı? 4 ay geçmişti, ama belki beni özlemiştir. Çünk ben onu gerçekten çok özlüyorum. Eğer şuan çıkıp gelse boynuma atlardım, ona sıkı sıkı sarılır, asla bırakmazdım. Elbette kızardım ve kırgınlığımı belli ederdim ama onu bir daha asla bırakmazdım. Çünkğ gerçek aşk insana pek çok şey yaptırır.

Gözümden bir damla yaşı sildim ve konuşmaya başladım.

"Harry ve Louis'yi fark ettim. Ve bunu Louis'ye haber vermek istedim. Fakat özel konuşalım istedim. Sizden sakladıklarına göre bir bildikleri vardır diye düşündüm. Louis ile aramızda geçen konuşmadan sonra Lou duygusallaştı ve bende onu sakinleştirdim. Sizden saklamak canını yakıyormuş." Acı bir gülümsemeyle devam ettim. "Ona dedim ki 'Onlar öyle insanlar değil Louis. Ben onların içlerini gördüm. Onlar önyargılı değil. Sizi anlayacaklardır.' Bakıyorum ki, ben yanılmışım." Louis'ye döndüm. "Özür dilerim dostum." Dedim. 

"Senin hatan değil." Diye fısıldadı. 

"En başından beri benim hatamdı. Hiç aranıza girmemeliydim. Asla sizi tanımamalıydım adamım. Hepsi benim hatam." 

Sonra Ruby'e dönüp gülümsedim. Ve "Senin adına çok sevindim tatlım." Dedim. Ardından arabaya atladım. Kapıdan çıkışımı, merdivenlerden inişimi hatırlamıyordum. Sadece orada uzaklaştığım kısım vardı beynimde. Evime vardığımda derin bir nefes alıp verdim. Arabadan inip evin kapısının önüne baktığımda daha kötü olamaz diye düşünmenin her şeyi daha kötü yaptığını fark ettim.

"Regina?"

"Felix?"

Liam 

O gittiğinde, yerde öylece oturuyordum. Harry Louis'nin üstüne gidip özür dilemeye kalktığında Louis onu durdurdu.

"Harry bence biraz, ara verelim. Bana olan güvenini tamir etmelisin, değil mi?" Dedi alaylı bir şekilde. Ardından tıpkı Regina gibi evden çıkıp gitti.

İçimdeki büyük pişmanlık giderek ruhumu emerken suçlanacak birilerini aramak gibi bir aptallık yapıyordum. Fakat suçlu bendim. Eğer görüntülere o kadar kapılmasaydım. Ona birazcık güvenseydim, biraz inancım içimde olsaydı, şuan kollarımın arasında beraber Kaptan Amerika izliyor olurduk. Hemde 'Batman mi Kaptan Amerika mı' tartışması yapmadan. Onu kollarımın arasına alıp sıkı sıkı sarılabilseydim, istediği her şeyi düşünmeden gerçekleştirirdim. Eğer sadece zamanı biraz geri alabilseydim, her şeyi düzeltirdim. Düne kadar,en büyük kavgamız Batman ve Kaptan Amerika yüzündendi.

"Hadi film gecesi yapalım!" Diye bir fikir attı Regina ortaya. Herkes bu fikri onaylayınca Regina ile aynı anda bağırdık.

"Batman izleyelim!"

"Kaptan Amerika izleyelim!" Sinirle bana baktı ve diretti. "Kaptan Amerika!" Ben altta kalır mıyım? Elbetteki hayır!

"Batman dedim!" 

"Kaptan Amerika dedim ben de!"

"Sen demiş olabilirsin ama Batman izlemeliyiz!" Sinirle bana baktı ve kırk yıl düşünsem bu konuşmadan çıkaramayacağım bir anlam çıkardı.

"Yani ben istediğimi söyliyim önemli değil! Beni umursamıyorsun! Sen ne dersen o olacak. Ben sadece laf kalabalığı yaparım. Öyle mi Bay Payne? Tamam! Öyle olsun!" Hızla ayağa kalktığında sıkı bir küfür savurdum ve bende ayağa kalkıp onu bileğinden yakaladım. Kendime çevirdiğimde siniri gözlerinden akıyordu. Onu kendime çekip dudaklarını yavaşça öptüm. Beni itmesine izin vermedim. Ayrıldığımızda nefes nefeseydik. Nefeslerimiz düzene girene kadar alınlarımız birleşik durumdaydı. Ardından onun gözlerine bakıp konuşmaya başladım.

"Bu dünyada sözünü, her kelimesini hatta noktalama işaretlerini bile önemsediğim yegane insanlardansın bebeğim. Öyle demek istemediğimi biliyorsun. Bana istediğin kadar kız, istediğin kadar nefret et, hiçbir zaman asla ama asla bu kapıdan öylece çekip gitmene izin vermeyeceğim. Arkandan bakıp, pişmanlık duymayacağım ve seni kraliçem yapmak için elimden gelenin en iyisi olacağım "

Dudaklarıma öpücükler bıraktı. Yaklaşık 7 öpücük. Sonra durdu ve "Oyuncak Hikayesi'ni izleyelim." Dedi. Kıkırdayarak "Olur." Dedim... 

Ve işte, asla asla dememek gerektiğini öğrendim. Onun gidişini, elimden kayıp düşüşünü izledim. Sadece o kapıdan çıkmadığını biliyordum. Kapıdan çıkarken burada bıraktığı bir şey vardı. O bendim. Kalbideki beni söküp atmış, burada bırakmıştı.


	5. Episode 4 - ↯ "I miss you too, Liam." ↯

"Sen burada ne arıyorsun?" Diye fısıldadım. Evin balkonunda oturmuş gözlerinin içine bakıyordum. O ise sadece balkondan evin ön bahçesine, en son kendinin dokunduğu o gittikten sonra elimi sürmediğim o bahçeye, gözlerini dikmiş sadece bakıyordu. Zihninin kalabalık olduğunu hissedebiliyordum. Veya çok boştu.

"Sen gittin. Beni bir notla bırakıp gittin. Gerçek aşkını bulduğunu söyledin ve gittin. Koca 4 ay boyunca yaşadığına dair bir işaret bile yoktu. Ama şimdi karşımdasın. Neden yaptın bunu!? Bana bu acıyı neden yaşattın!?" Sonunda ağlayarak ayağa kalktım. Canım acıyordu. "Gerçek aşkına ne oldu!? Neyim ben?! Yedek sevgilin mi?! Yoksa-" 

Aniden ayapa kalktı ve bana özlediğim mavilerini verdi. Benden uzundu. Fazla değil ama uzundu işte. Kafamı kaldırıyordum ona bakarken.

"Anlatmama izin vermek istemediğini, hatta sesimi bile duymak istemediğini biliyorum ama, sana anlatmak istiyorum. Beni affetmeyeceğini biliyorum. Ama denemek istiyorum. Uzun süre önce kırdığım o kalbi tamir etmek veya etmeye çalışmak istiyorum." Hızla kollarımı onun boynuna doladım.

Beraber arka bahçede oturuyorduk. Salıncakta. Ayaklarımla bir ileri bir geri yaptıkça sallanıyorduk. Bir elimi alıp ellerinin içine hapsettiğinde irkildim.

"Seni kafeden almak için yola çıkmıştım. Yolda gelirken, kafamı önüme eğmiş seni düşünüyordum. Acaba bugün ne yapsak diye. Sonra aniden sert bir cisme çarptım. Kafamı kaldırdığımda, onu gördüm. Kahverengi saçları, dudakları ve fiziği ile mükemmeldi. Hatta o an, senden bile güzel gelmişti bana. Özür diledim, özür diledi. Tanıştık.

Sonra parkta oturmuş kuşları beslerken yanıma oturdu. Uzun uzun konuştuk. Eğlenceli biriydi. Ve güzeldi. Ve adı..."

"Sophia'ydı. Onun nasıl biri olduğunu biliyorum, Felix." Şaşkınlıkla bana baktı.

"Ama...ama nasıl?" Acı bir gülümseme kapladı suratımı. Yüz kaslarımı acıtan türden.

"Senden sonra, ben de bir hikaye anlatmak istiyorum. Ama önce sen bitir."

"Pekala," dedi ve kaldığı yerden devam etti. "O gün, parkta eğlenceli bir günden sonra numaralarımızı aldık. Ve sürekli konuşmaya başladık. Sadece bir hafta sonra, kaçmaya karar verdik ve kaçtık.

Şimdi bakınca bu çok saçma geliyor. Seni arkamda öylece bırakıp onunla kaçmak. Aptal bir notla hem de.

Herneyse. Nereye gideceğimizi planlamıştık. New York'a gittik. İlk iki ay, onun için güzel geçti. Sürekli dışarı çıkıyor, bar bar geziyor eğleniyordu. Ama ben, her geçen gün seni merak biraz daha ediyordum.

3\. ayın ilk haftasında her gece rüyama girdin. Ağlıyordun. Bana benden nefret ettiğini söylüyordun, ve asla geri gelmememi. Seni ağlarken görmekten nefret ederim, biliyorsun. Sen ağlarken, yanına yaklaşıp sakinleştirmeye çalıştığımda beni itiyordun. Benden nefrey ettiğini haykıyordun. Uykularım kaçıyor, gece yarısı seni arayıp aramamak arasında kalıyordum. Mesaj atmak için numaranı tuşluyor, hatta mesajımı bile hazırlıyordum, fakat yapamıyordum.

İkinci hafta benim için en acı verici haftaydı. Her rüyamda mutlu başlıyorduk. Farklı hikayeler vardı ama mutluyduk sonra sen... Sen..." dedi ve gözünden düşen yaşları silmeye çalıştı. Yaşların ardı arkası gelmeyince silmekten vazgeçti ve konuşmaya devam etti. "Sen gidiyordun. Beni terk ediyordun. Seni sonsuzluğa uğurluyordum Regina! Ölüyordun! Kollarımın arasında gözlerin kapanıyordu! Son sözlerüni söylemeye vaktin bile olmuyordu! Her gece Regina! Her gece! Uyku bana haram olmuştu! Uyumaktan korkuyordum. Senin her seferinde ölmen..." dedi ve hıçkırdı. Daha fazla dayanamadım ve ona sıkıca sarıldım. Sakinleşmesini bekledim. Sıkıca sarılıyordu. Asla bırakmak istemiyormuş gibi. Ardından ayrıldı ve konuşmaya devam etti.

"Tü m bunlar olurken, o... o sadece uyuyordu. Beni unutmuş gibiydi. Ama ben kabus gördüğüm zaman sen uyanırdın, beni uyandırırdın, sonra bana sıkıca sarılır ve daima yanımda olduğunu söylerdin. Ama lanet olsun ki ben kalamadım. Bir aptaldım. Doğruya inandığıma o kadar odaklanmıştım ki yanlışı göremedim. Ben yanlış olanı seçmiştim. Ben doğrumu kaybetmiştim. Ben, ben bir aptaldım. Seni kaybettiğimi kabullenmem zor oldu. Aslında hâlâ tam olarak kabullenmiş değilim. Ve korkuyorum. Seni yinr kaybetmekten. HEr an bir yerden birinin çıkıp senin canıbı yakmasından. Ve benim ağlayarak uyanmamdan.

Tam bir hafta önce, sabah onu uyandırdım ve uzun uzun konuştuk. Birbirimiz için yanlış olduğumuzu ikimizde biliyormuşuz meğer. Barda biriyle mi tanışmış neymiş, onunla çıkıyorlarmış. Umursamadım ve biraz para kazanmak için kısa süreli bir işe girdim.

Ve işte şimdi, buradayım. Beni affetmeni veya başka bir şey beklemiyorum."

Sıkı sıkı kavradığı elimi gevşetti. Ardından bıraktı. Kafası yerdeydi. Yüzüme bakamıyordu. Ama çok şey yaşamıştı. Gerçekten acı çekmişti. Ben burada Liam ile günümü gün edip onu unutmuşken o, orada benim için ağlıyordu. Tamam, bunu o istemişti belki. Kendi seçmişti gitmeyi. Ama pişman olmuştu. Geri dönmüştü.

"Sen neler yaptın, ben yokken?" Derin bir nefes alıp vedim. Ve elini, iki elimin arasına alıp sıkı sıkı tuttum.

"Sen gittikten sonra, tam olarak çökmüştüm. Ayık gezmiyordum neredeyse. Gece bardaydım. Sabah ve öğlen evde bira içiyordum. Ruby beni durdurmaya çalışmıyordu. Çünkü ayıkken, tüm bu evin duvarları, tüm bu fotoğraflar, kapılar hatta tavan bile, bana seninle ilgili anılarımı hatırlıyordu. Bu yüzden unutana kadar içiyordum. Seni değil, kendimi. Kendimi, benliğimi ve acılarımı unutmak için içiyordum.

Sanırım senin gidişinin üstünden 14 geçmişti. Veya 13. İkisinden biri işte. Herneyse. Ruby bir arkadaşını görmüş. Arkadaşının arkadaşı da sevgilisi tarafından, sokuk bir mektupla bırakılmış. Tabi bunları onunla konuşunca söyledi bana. İlk gün, şöyle düşünmüştüm 'Gerçekten, o benim abim olabilecek yegane insandı. O tek ve özeldi. Korumacıydı. Ondan etkileniyordum, evet bunu yalanlamayacağım. Ama Felix'e ihanet edemezdim. O geri gelecekti. Ve bana sıkı sıkı sarılacaktı. Ardından Liam'a beni tehlikelerden koruduğu için teşekkür edecekti.' Yani. Bence öyleydi. Evet ondan etkilenmiştim. Çünkü o çok... yakışıklıydı. Her şeyiyle mükemmel, tam beyaz atlı prensin günümüz uyarlamasıydı."

"Ona aşık olmuştun yani?"

"Bilmiyorum. Belki öyleydi. Hiç bir fikrim yok. Sonra ona bir şans verdim. Birbirimizi tanımak için bir şans. Ve dört koca ay. Bana hiç o özel cümleyi söylememişti. Ama bana karşı ne hissettiğini biliyordum. Beni kıskanıyordu. Hem de çok..."

"Çocuklar gerçekten eğlenmek  için bara gitmemiz şart mı? Lunaparka da gidebiliriz!" Diye yakındı Liam. Kıkıradım ve ona biraz daha sokuldum.

"Biraz geç kaldın babacık!" Diye dalga geçti Niall. İçeri girmiştik. Klasik bir bardı. Göz yorucu ışıklar vardı. Deli gibi içenler, çoktan sarhoş olmuşlar, sürtükler, masum kızlar, kötü çocuklar, kötü kızlar, masum çocuklar, gayler, lezbiyenler... Kısacası aradığınız her insan türü vardı burada. Aklı başında ve ayıklar hariç. Bir koltuk bulduk ve hepimiz ona kurulduk.

İçkilerimizi Harry, Louis ile beraber getiriyordu. Gülümsedim ve Liam'a biraz daha sokuldum.

Biraz içtikten sonra ayağa kalktım ve Liam'a dans etmek isteyip istemediğini sordum. Olumsuz yanıt alınca omuz silktim ve dans edenlerin arasında yer almaya hazırlandım o sırada biri kolumdan beni kavradı. Arkamı döndüğümde bunu Liam olduğunı gördüm ve kıkırdadım.

"Dans etmek istemediğini zannediyordum." Dedim. Çalan hareketli şarkı ve yerinde duramayan onca bedenin hemen yanında şarkıyla alakasız olarak ellerimi boynuna doladım, o da ellerüni belime doladı ve sanki slow bir parça çalıyor gibi yavaşça yerimizde sallanmaya başladık.

"Hâlâ istemiyorum ama seni bunca içkili insanın arasına bırakıcağımı zannetmiyordun umarım." 

"Hayır." Dedim ve dudaklarımızın birbirine değmesine izin verdim. "Zannetmiyordum." 

"Seni her şeyden kıskanıyorum." Dedi dudakları kulağıma değerken. "Üzerindeki elbiseden, takılardan, güneşten, rüzgardan. Elimden gelse seni bir kavanoza koyar ve ölene kadar orada saklardım. Böylece kimse, senin güzelliğini göremez, sana hayran kalamazdı. Seni kendimden bile kıskanıyorum." Bu dediğini kıkırdadım ve dudaklarından öpmeye başladım onu. Ne sert ne yumuşak. İkisinin ortası bir şekilde... 

Olanların hepsini anlatmıştım. Bugünde dahil. Şimdi o içeride kanepe de uzanırken ben mutfakta, kaselere cips koyuyordum. Sanırım ikimizinde kafasını dağıtması gerekiyordu.

"Ne izlemek istersin?" Diye sordu. Tam cevaplayacakken telefon çaldı. Arayan Ruby'di. Aramasını yanıtladım ve hoparlöre verdim.

"Alo?"

"Dinlemedeyim."

"Nasılsın diye soracaktım."

"İyiyim. Sen nasılsın?" Diye sordum kolayı dolaptan alırken.

"Bende iyiyim ama Liam ve Harry pek iyi sayılmaz."

"Neleri var?" Diye sordum üst raftaki bardaklara uzanmaya çalışırken.

"Liam elinde bira ile senin adını sayıklıyarak ağlıyor. Harry ise Louis'ye ulaşmaya çalışıyor. Fakat pek başarılı değil. Sana aslında şeyi soracaktım..."

"Louis'yi mi?" Dedim ve bardaklarlara uzanmaktan vazgeçtim. Çünkü gerçekten çok yüksekteydi.

"Onu en son sizinleyken gördüm."

"Refina bekle yardım edeyim." Diye içeri girdi Felix.

"İyi olur. Bu lanet raf çok yukarıda." Dedim. Parmak ucuna bile kalkmadan kolunu uzatıp iki bardağı aldı. Bu sırada ben, tezgah ve onun arasında sıkışmıştım.

"Belki de sen çok kısasındır." Dedi ve bardakları arkamdaki tezgaha koydu. Suratımı buruşturup onu taklit ettim.

"Bilki di sin çik kisisindir. Ben gayet uzunum bir kere tamam mı?"

"Eminim öylesidir tatlım." Dedi ve içeri gitti.

"Aptal." Diye fısıldadım. 

"O... O Felix miydi?" Diye sordu şaşkınlıkla Ruby. Tabi ya. Telefon açıktı.

"Evet. Geri gelmiş." Dedim sanki market alış-verişinin dönüşünden bahseder gibi rahattım.

"Sonra konuşalım olur mu RubRub?" Dedim ve cips dolu kocaman kaseyi elime alıp Felix'in yanına oturdum. 

"Ne izliyoruz?" Diye bir soru yönelttim.

"Batman." Dedi. Şaşkınlıkla ona baktım.

"Ne!?" Diye  adeta çığlık attım.

"Thor'un ikinci filmi. Seviyordun diye hatırlıyorum." Dedi. Kafamı olumlu anlamda sallayıp güldüm. Batman nereden çıktı peki?

"Seni özledim." Diye fısıldadı. 

"Ben de seni özledim, Liam." derken aklımdan geçenleri ilk defa düşünmeden dilime dökmüştüm.

**Author's Note:**

> -All the love A.


End file.
